The Evil Queen (Episode)/Transcript
SCENE: Storybrooke Clock Tower, present. Night. Tamara and Greg Mendell are present, along with Hook, at the moment in a sack. Hook: Actually, I prefer it with the lights on. (Greg and Tamara remove the bag.) I've spent enough time below deck to not be afraid of the dark, so if this is your idea of torture, well you're just gonna have to try a little harder. Greg: Torture you? No, we just want to offer you a job. Hook: Oh. And then you're gonna let me go? (He laughs) Oh, I'm sorry, I already did that last job. I killed Rumplestiltskin. I'm sated. Replete. My life's purpose met. Tamara: I wish I could have been there, to see you stab the Dark One. Hook: Well, look who's up to speed. Tamara: I'm a quick learner. Hook: Then you know my work is done! Greg: Yeah, I don't think so. Take a look. (He and Tamara push the chair Hook is tied to over to the window, and hand him a telescope. Through it, Hook can clearly see Mr. Gold walking with Lacey). Hook: No. No! Tamara: He's alive, Hook. Greg: He beat you. Now this guy has some powerful magic here, mate. He's untouchable. You'll never get another chance to take him down. Hook: Oh, I will. I will indeed. Tamara: Not unless we help you. Hook: How can you help me? Tamara: We know how to kill magical creatures. Hook: And the price? Greg: I need you to help me find someone. My father. He was taken in this town a long time ago. Hook: Why the bloody hell do you think I'll be able to help you find your father? Greg: Because you know the woman who took him-- Regina. Do we have a deal? SCENE: Enchanted Forest, past. Queen Regina and her knights enter a barn. Knight: It's empty, Your Majesty, Queen Regina: Thank you, Berkley. I can see that. Snow White was hiding here, and now she's gone. Someone must have tipped her off and she ran. Fan out and bring me the villagers! (Scene shifts to the Queen standing in front of the people of the village.) Snow White has betrayed you. She poisoned her own father—my dear husband, your benevolent King—so she can try to ascend the throne herself. She even now stalks the outer villages! Bandit, murderer, and traitor. Information leading to Snow's capture will be richly rewarded. (Silence.) No one? Not one of you wants gold? No? You're telling me she lived here, and not one of you saw her?! Knight: What shall we do now, Your Majesty? Queen Regina: Kill them all. No mercy. Find me Snow White. SCENE: Storybrooke Harbor, present. Night. David Nolan and Mary Margaret Blanchard are talking while, unbeknownst to them, a fisherman listens in. Mary Margaret: If, we're going back to the Enchanted Forest, are we really going to leave Regina behind? David: She's too dangerous to bring with us. We have to leave her. Mary Margaret: But... Henry won't like it. She is his mother, despite all the horrors. David: Mary Margaret, those horrors will continue. Do you wanna give her another chance, because every time we do, she-- Mary Margaret: She slips, I know. What do we do? David: Instead of a second chance, we give her a choice—come back, live out her days in Rumple's cell, or stay here. (The fisherman who has been listening in is engulfed in magic smoke, revealing to be Regina in disguise.) '' '''Regina:' Jail cell? I don't think so. SCENE: The Dark Palace, past. Queen Regina enters the parlor, where Rumplestiltskin is waiting for her. Queen Regina: Rumplestilskin! Rumlestiltskin: Well, it seems you've taken to power quite nicely. Gives your cheeks a nice rosy color. Queen Regina: I don't understand them. I offer these peasants a fortune, and they still protect Snow White! Why are they loyal to her and not me? I'' am their Queen! '''Rumplestiltskin:' You did just slaughter an entire village. Maybe that's why they call you the "Evil Queen"! Queen Regina: I am not evil. They call me that because of her! She's the evil one! Rumplestiltskin: They're her people, dearie. You're gonna have to be content with the fear. They'll never love you. Queen Regina:'''They will. When she is gone, when Snow is dead, then they will see my kindness. '''Rumplestiltskin: Through the charred remains of their homes. I'm sure that will be perfectly clear. Queen Regina: Well, in time it will be. Her death will allow it. And I'm going to find her. Apparently I have to do it myself. Rumplestiltskin: Well, in that outfit, finding her should be easy. Queen Regina: (Gasps) Teach me my mother's shape-shifting spell. Allow me to hide. Rumplestiltskin: It took your mother months to learn that. You? Well, in a week, you'll be able to, uh, change your hair? Highlights? Maybe. Queen Regina: If I can't do the spell, you can. Put it on me. Rumplestiltskin: If I do, you won't control it. And you won't have any magic while the spell is working. Queen Regina: I won't need magic. Just as long as I can get close enough to snap her neck with my bare hands. Rumplestiltskin: I can see you're determined. An when the deed is done, call upon me. Only I can return you to your regal self. Queen Regina: Hold on. What's the price? Rumplestiltskin: Boring matter of state. I need you to cut off all trade with King George's realm. Queen Regina: King George? Why? Rumplestiltskin: What's it to you? Queen Regina: Fine. Fine! Just do it. Time is of the essence. (In a cloud of purple smoke, Rumplestiltskin transforms the Queen into a peasant woman, complete with the rags.) I don't feel any different, other than these ghastly rags. (Rumplestiltskin leads her over to her mirror.) Rumplestiltskin: This is what the world will see. Queen Regina: (Regina looks in the mirror and sees that she looks completely different) Excellent! I'm about as regal as a potato. Rumplestiltskin: Careful, dearie. A Queen strutting amongst peasants might not like what she hears. Queen Regina: Won't matter. When I'm done, they'll be singing my praises over her smoldering, villainous remains. SCENE: Storybrooke, the following morning. Regina enters and walks up to Henry, who is working on a bird feeder. Regina: Good morning, Henry. Henry: Um, what are you doing here? Regina: I've missed you. And I wanted to show you something. (She takes a magic bean out from her pocket.) Emma and Mary Margaret and David have been keeping this from you, darling. They've been growing magic beans in secret. They want to take you to the Enchanted Forest, without me. Henry: Maybe we're all going and they just haven't told you yet? Regina: No, they won't let me help. They don't see the good in me. The good you've seen. All they see is the Evil Queen, which they made me. And I don't want to be that any more. This is my chance to go back and start over, for me to be the hero. And you'd like that, right? Henry:'''I--I'd love it. '''Regina: '''Here's how it will work—there's a fail-safe built into the curse, a trigger. '''Henry: Like a self-destruct button. Like you never did it? Regina: Yes. It's the next best thing to turning back time. Henry: That's amazing. What happens to Storybrooke? Regina: It disappears. Forever. But no need to worry, dear. We can get away first, back to the Enchanted Forest, using this. Henry: But, what about everyone else? Regina: They die. Henry: What?! Regina: I don't have any other choice. As long as there are other people in our lives, you can never fully be mine. You loved me once. With them gone, you'll love me again. And you can see me for what I truly am—a hero. Henry: Not if you kill everyone. You're a villain! Regina: Me? They're the ones that have been keeping us apart, they're the villains! Henry: How I can I ever love anyone who would do such horrible things? Why would you even tell me this? Regina: Because I don't have anyone else to talk to. Henry: Well I'm gunna stop you. Regina: Everything I just said will come to pass. (Regina takes her spell book out of her bag) Henry: Never! Why would I let you do any of this? Regina: Because you won't remember a thing. (She casts a spell on Henry, causing him to forget everything Regina just told him) Henry: Mom. What are you doing here? Regina: (laughs and shrugs) Just came to say hello. I've missed you. Why don't you show me that bird feeder. (Henry walks over to his feeder and opens the lid) I'm sure it will make the birds very happy. SCENE: Enchanted Forest. Queen Regina, now disguised, is walking through a trader's market. She comes to a booth where a man is advertising a game that allows citizens to throw darts at a model of the queen. Carny: Step right up folks, step right up. Try your luck folks, try your luck. Here we go. Come on now, don't be shy! Queen Regina: That—that's the queen. Carny: It's the evil queen! Step right up and sink an arrow into her heart. Queen Regina: That's not right. Carny: Well it's fixed actually, you can't hit the queen in the heart. Because she ain't got one! (Bystanders laugh) Peasant Boy: (Getting ready to through an arrow) Kill the evil queen! (Throws the arrow, which lands in the models heart.) Queen Regina: How could you do that? She's your queen! Peasant Boy: Snow White should be our queen. Queen Regina: Snow White is a bandit. A murderer and a menace. (People in the crowd shake their heads) Carny: Lies. The queen's evil. Queen Regina: And you don't know her. Peasant Boy: Thank my luck stars for that. Let's burn her! (The crowd cheers) Queen Regina: No! No! This is treason. I won't stand for it! (She jumps onto the stage and grabs the flaming torch from the peasant boy) Royal Guard: (whistles)' Away! Move it! Queen Regina: It's about time! Where were you? Berkley: You do this? Queen Regina: Of course not, I was trying to stop it. Berkley: Is that what it looks like to you? River: It looks to me like some dirty slag is defacing an effigy of our queen! Well fair play to you, miss! It looks just like her. (Berkley laughs) Queen Regina: How dare you? I'll have your head for that, Rivers. Berkley: She knows your name! How dare you address a knight of the queen's guard thusly. Queen Regina: I know your name you idiots, because I am the queen. (she removes her shawl. She attempts to use magic, but finds that she can't. The knights laugh and grab hold of her) I am the queen! I can prove it! Let go of me, Berkley! SCENE: Regina is in her office studying the beans that she stole from the bean fields. She hears the door open, and she goes to look who entered her office. Regina: Captain! You look like you've had a rough time. Hook: Indeed I have. I've come to ask you for your protection. Regina: From Gold? I'm surprised you'd show your face in this town after you noticed your murder didn't take. Hook: Well we've got bigger problems. That man Greg Mendell, the one who hit me the night I shot Belle, well he's in league with some woman. She abducted me in New York and dragged me back to Mendell. They want me to make an alliance with you, and then betray you. That's why they let me go. Well I say that you and I make an alliance, and we'll skip the unpleasant betrayal business. Regina: Why should I trust you? Hook: I took up with your mother for a reason. Perhaps the three of us could reestablish in our alliance. Regina: My mother died. Hook: That is sad news indeed. I'm sorry, she will be missed. But I tell you this, Regina. I knew her well enough to know what she wanted most in the world was to see you win. Now I failed in my revenge. The best tribute I could give her is to help you with yours. Regina: Let me show you something. Hook: An escape plan? Oh, she would have loved that. She brought that giant for the beans so she could go back and start over with you. Regina: And now I'm going to do that with Henry. If you'll help me. This is how we're going to escape the total destruction of Storybrooke. If I can trust you. Hook: Now when you say total destruction, including the crocodile, yes? Regina: Oh, yes. Rumpelstiltskin will die. If you help me. SCENE: Granny's Diner, present day. A waitress is handing Tamara a to go bag for Neal. Waitress: Here you go. Tamara: No mayo, right? Waitress: Right. (Tamara is about to leave when she crashes into Emma.) Emma: Ohh! I'm so sorry. I'm He still hates mayo, huh? (While helping Tamara pick up her things, she finds a list with the names of nearly everyone in town and their respective Storybrooke counterparts.) Tamara: Avoids it like the plague. (Takes the list and puts it in her purse.) Emma: How are you doing here in Storybrooke? I mean, it's a lot to take in. Tamara: Understatement. (Both women laugh) But, uh, I guess you know that better than anyone. Emma: Yeah, I guess it's true. But I had Henry. He got me through it. Tamara: Yeah. Right. Neal's doing the same for me. Emma: Even so, it's pretty crazy here. If the world found out about this place, do you know what that would mean for Henry or Neal? Tamara: Look, Emma, you don't have to worry. You can trust me. Emma: That's good to know. Tamara: I'll be seeing you later. Emma: Yeah, I'll be seeing you.(Tamara exits.) SCENE: Mary Margaret's Apartment, present day. Emma is talking, somewhat loudly, to Mary Margaret about what happened at the diner. Emma: I'm telling you, Tamara is the "she" August was trying to warn us about. Mary Margaret: Emma! Shh! Emma: What? Don't "Emma" me! Mary Margaret: (Lowered voice) Henry is upstairs. Look, I know this has been hard for you. Emma: No. This isn't about me. This is about August. He died trying to warn us about someone. A woman. "She". Tamara has a list of people who live here, what their fairytale names are. Doesn't that worry you? Mary Margaret: There could be a million different explanations for what you saw. Emma: We don't know anything about her. And she lied to me. When she said I could trust her, she lied. Mary Margaret: Your "superpower" has been known to be unreliable, Emma. Especially when you're emotional. Emma: For the last time, I do not have feelings for Neal! That was over a decade ago! I'm over it! Mary Margaret: Well, that may be. But if you tell Henry that you think his dad's fiancée may be up to something, then Henry's gonna think that there's a chance his parents could get back together. So keep it to yourself. Please. Till you know something more. (She exits. Emma then turns around to find Henry standing right in front of her.) Henry: So... we're back in business? __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Season Two Transcripts Category:Unfinished Transcripts